This invention relates to an article of furniture, and more particularly, to a dining room table facilitating the serving of food and retrieval of empty plates.
When serving food at a dinner party, the hostess or help must carry dishes containing food from the kitchen and either individually serve each diner at his or her seat or place a serving bowl at different locations on the dining room table. Empty plates must also be retrieved at each dining location. This is a time consuming chore necessitating a number of trips back and forth to the kitchen area from the dining room and requires a large table to support the various food items being served.